This project is focussed on the development of an efficient synthesis for the antitumor compound AT-125; NSC-163501, beginning with an optically active starting material, malic acid. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: "Synthesis of Chloroisoxazoline Amino-Acids", by Jack E. Baldwin, Carolyn Hoskins and Lawrence Kruse, J. Chem. Soc. Chem. Comm., 1976, 795. "Synthesis of beta, gamma-Unsaturated Amino Acids", by Jack E. Baldwin, Stephen B. Haber, Carolyn Hoskins and Lawrence I. Kruse, J. Org. Chem., 42, 1239 (1977).